


Lost Souls

by The_Binding



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, nonhuman!twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to souls when the body is gone?  What do they become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

Dipper was cold- so very cold.  And TIRED.  

They should have never come into the woods in the winter- nothing looked right covered in snow, no landmarks.  They had lost each other hours ago, he prayed Mabel made it home.

He tried to pull his jacket around him tighter as he stumbled onward.  A cave!  He could take shelter from the wind!  He quickened his pace and ducked through the low entrance.  The mutibear!  Oh man, what luck!  His old friend wouldn’t mind him curling up with him for warmth.

He curled up at the creature’s side and closed his eyes…

~*~

"Dipper…"  Mabel called out weakly, stumbling along through the woods.  She was getting dizzy, seeing the snow swirling through the dark.  It was like it was hypnotizing her.  He swayed on her feet and fell to the ground, curling up in the snow.  "Dipper…"  She tried again before she closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew she was floating among the stars, they swirled about her, making her skin sparkle, the dark night sky draping itself across her body, stars tangling in her hair.

She laughed as she danced with the stars.

She felt like she finally truly belonged, though she didn’t know where she was that she didn’t before.  She was a shooting star, a child of the night, and wishes.

Yet something felt like it was missing- she had no idea what it could possibly be, but there was something… empty inside of her- something BIG.

She looked down to the forest below her, it felt somehow familiar, maybe she could find what she was missing there?

~*~

When Dipper woke he stretched happily, smiling at the warm sun coming into the cave.  He padded out into the fresh spring wood on bare feet.  The forest, his forest, sang out to him- welcoming him home.  

Home, this was home.  He felt like there was another place he had once called that but he had no idea where it could be.  He glanced down at a tickling to his feet.  

Grass and flowers were springing up all around him, vines creepy up his bare legs.  On his arms moss and clover dotted with little white flowers grew.  He bounded in place, a grin on his face and eyes alight with joy.  Flowers and fresh spring leaves tangled into his hair as the vines and mosses dressed him.

Feeling so wide awake and full of life a spun, his arms flung out as he laughed up into the sky.

Yet something was missing…

He dashed and danced about his forest all day, falling into a bed of spungy moss as the sky darkened.  A song called out all around him as the stars started to peek forth.  

A friend?!

"Ello up there!"  He called at the top of his voice.

Before he knew it a shooting star came falling out of the sky toward him.  They knew each other right away.  ”Brother!”  Star cheered and flung her arms around him.  This was the piece they had both been missing.  ”I’ve been looking for you for months!”

"Months?!  I am sorry sister, I didn’t mean to leave you alone." He hugged her back just as tight.

"It must have been the winter- you slept just like the forest."  She laughed then.  "But you’re a pine tree!  They should be green the whole year round!"

They laughed together and Shooting Star told him about what she had been doing while he had been asleep and Pine Tree showed her all the hidden places of the forest.  

For many seasons they danced and played together in the night wood.  Lord of the forest and Queen of the skies.

It was many years before someone else stepped into their dance.

~*~

He forced himself through another patch of underbrush, cursing his stupidity- his whole life.  Why did they have to move to this tiny town?! There was something weird about this place! And why hadn’t he listened to the locals about not going into the woods?

Damn it was going to get dark soon.

He was never going to find his way back to town.  He dropped to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest and tried not to cry.

"Are you alright?"  He started at the voice, looking up to find a young man- close to his age- crouched in front of him.  And he was naked- unless you counted moss and vines for clothes.  Heat rose to his cheeks as he forced himself to stare into the big brown doe eyes. "Are you lost?"

He nodded dumbly.  ”Well here, come with me!  The stars will be coming out soon and you can meet my sister too!”  The young man stood and held out his hand to him.  ”No danger will come to you with me here!”

Hesitantly he took it- letting this forest creature lead him.  ”I am Pine Tree by the way.  Whats your name?”

"William."


	2. Dancing

William had no idea how he ended up here.  Sitting in a clearing with what he could only describe as a wood nymph playing with his hair.

"Its so bright!  Its like a sun!"  William swallowed hard and tried to focus on the voice instead of the mostly bare chest in front of him.  The creature shifted around to sit behind him and William let out a sigh of relief.

"So… you have a sister?"

The creature hummed in confirmation.  ”Shooting Star.”  William glanced up toward the sky.  Okay he could guess what she probably looked like.  And the stars were starting to come out.  He would probably meet her soon.

"How long have you been here in the woods?"  Because no one in town had mentioned anything like THIS.

Pine Tree mused that over for awhile.  ”20 springs I’ve brought this forest back to life.”

20 years?  This town had been around far longer than that.  ”How long have you been here?”

William blinked at the question.  ”Only about a month- we just moved into town.”

"I don’t like the town.  Some of the people try to cut down my trees.  None of them wonder this far into the forest though.  Unless they’re lost."  Which explained why that was his first question.

There was a bright flash of light above them that came shooting down from the sky.  ”Sister is here!”  Pine Tree bounced up, waving to the comet flying toward them.

Another bright flash of light and there, hugging Pine Tree was a girl.  Her brown hair was long and flowing, tiny sparkling stars tangled in it.  William felt a little dizzy looking at her.  Swirling stars and bits of night sky draped over her.  He felt like he was looking through a telescope into distant galaxies.

"Who is this?"  She leaned uncomfortably close- WIlliam flushed and leaned back away.  "A new friend to dance with us?!"

"His name is William.  I found him lost in the woods.  He has hair like the sun, and softer than fairy hair!  Look at the crown I made him!"  Pine Tree babbled excitedly.  Wait crown?  William reached up to feel a chain of flowers and leaves woven around his head.

Shooting Star grinned at her brother- sharing some silent thought and Pine Tree grinned back.  They each took one of his hands and yanked him to his feet, pulling him after them as they ran through the forest, dancing and laughing.  Their joy was infectious and he laughed and danced with them.

As the night started to fade Shooting Star bid them farewell, hugging them both tightly.  ”Good day to you both.  William you must come dance with us again.”

"I will."  He promised, giving her a bright smile.  

She laughed then, “Pine Tree is right- you are bright as the sun.”

He waved to her as she flew back up into the sky.  ”Can you show me back to town?  My family must be worried.”

Pine Tree frowned but nodded.  ”Couldn’t you just stay here?”  He asked as he took William’s hand and started leading him through the woods.  ”We could have so much fun.”

William found himself tempted.  He didn’t exactly get along with his family and it had been so long since he had laughed so hard, had felt such joy.  No, he couldn’t just leave everything behind.  ”I’ll come visit.”  He promised.  ”As often as I can.”

Pine Tree stopped just before the tree line ended and William peered through to see a rundown old house.  ”The Mystery Shack?”  He had gone to visit it in his first week in town.

Pine Tree shrugged.  ”I think its the nicest place in town.  Something about it just… it makes me happy.”


	3. Studying

William was curious.

 

Why had no one told him about the things in the woods?These magical, wonderful siblings.He wanted... NEEDED to know more about them.

 

20 years.Thats what Pine Tree had said.20 springs he had been in that forest.Well then it was time for what William knew best.Research.

 

To the Library!

 

He dove into his research of the history of the town.Or at least from 20 years ago.Then he found it.  

 

The photo.  

 

Two bright smiling faces pressed close together the Mystery Shack in the background.Shining brown eyes, bush brown hair, so full of life and laughter.  

 

They looked just the same.

 

His eyes carefully drifted over to the headline. _Beloved ‘Mystery Twins’ Missing_

 

He skimmed over the article about the Pines twins- Mabel and Oren ‘Dipper’- 18 years old, visiting their great uncle Stanford for Christmas, when they went missing in the woods.The town and even the state patrol searched for months, they used dogs, helicopters, amber alert, everything.No trace was ever found, even after the snow melted- not even Dipper Pines’ signature trucker hat. 

 

William’s eyes drew back up to the photo, smiling at the pine tree on the hat.  

 

He was the only one who knew.

 

His eyes went down to the photo at the bottom of the article, seeing the family and friends together, planting flowers at the edge of the woods in honor of the twins.

 

He recognized the old man and the younger from his trip to the Mystery Shack.

 

_‘It makes me happy’_

 

Thats what Pine Tree said about the Shack.He... he kind of remembered.Nothing detailed, but the emotions.  

 

He remembered.

 

William realized something then.He could give the family answers- he could finally give them some kind of closer.

 

Would it be better- he wondered- if they knew the twins were still alive, in a way at least?Or would it only hurt them more?

 

He found himself at the Mystery Shack just before dark.He ran into Soos first.

 

“Hey, new guy again?What can I help you with?”

 

“Actually I was wondering if you could tell me about the woods?”He offered up a smile.“I feel like theres something strange out there.Figured you’d be-”

 

“Don’t go into those woods.”Soos’ normally open happy face was dark and drawn.“Don’t you ever go into those woods.Not for anything.”

 

William sobered immediately.“Why not?”

 

“People have died kid.Don’t you ever go into those woods.”

 

He bit back a response of ‘they aren’t dead’.No- it had been too long.After 20 years believing the twins were gone it wouldn’t be easy to know they’re still out there in those woods.

 

No, it would be his little secret.

 


	4. Closer

William spent all summer in the woods.  Dancing, playing, swimming in hidden watering holes with the twins.  He would go out right after breakfast and spend all day with Pine Tree, and stay out as late as he could to see Shooting Star too.

And those summer days in the shade of the trees were the best of his life.  He got to see beasts, fae, magic growing in the trees.  He napped with Pine Tree in wild flower meadows, watched the clouds go by, learned quickly not to have tree climbing contests with the 'King of the forest'.  By night Shooting Star taught him the stars- their names and personalities, and he was glad she had company in the days while he and Pine Tree were together.

When school started and his visits became shorter he found himself longing for the forest and his friends more and more.

"I miss you."  He gave the pouting Pine Tree a soft smile, watching him turn a leaf a beautiful orange.  The moss and vines that dressed him were starting to turn brown and fall deepened.

"I miss you too Pine Tree.  When I am stuck at school all I want is to be here with you."

Pine Tree cocked his head, "And sister?"

William hesitated a moment.  Yes, and no.  Not near as much as Pine Tree.  "Of course.  I am... I am afraid I wont be able to stay out as late- its getting too cold at night now."

"She'll be so sad she wont be able to see you."

"I'll stay out as much as I can!"  He quickly tried to reassure.  "We'll think of someway to keep me warm right?"

"No fires."  William actually jumped at the dark tone.

"Of course not Pine Tree!  I would NEVER endanger your forest."

"How else do humans stay warm then?"

"Oh well... um warmer clothes for one, staying close together for body heat..."  He flushed slightly and trailed off.  He didn't want to think about that.  Not with Pine Tree right there.

But Pine Tree seemed curious, and much like himself Pine Tree always had to satisfy his curiosity.  From what WIlliam understood he was like that as a human too, because once he knew their human names he had been curious, had done more research.  Little Dipper Pines was a very interesting young man.

He was drawn out of his musings by a sudden lap full of forest spirit.  "Like this?  Is this warm?"

Heat rose up on his cheeks.  Warmer than it had any right to be.  "Y-yeah, Like this."  Thin arms were around his shoulders and a freckled face way to close to his.  

"You're turning red like my leaves!"  Pine Tree giggled.

That only made William flush brighter, and wow, he could feel Pine Tree's warm breath across his face.

"Pine Tree can I..."  He wrapped his arms around a slim middle, holding the other closer.  CHancing a look at the other's face he found furrowed brows and a look of deep concentration as he studied William.

Oh no, he had made a horrible mistake.  

He was suddenly pushed back into a pile of leaves, before he could sit up and complain about being pushed around Pine Tree was curled up against his side.  He froze, only a moment before rolling onto his side and wrap his arms around his friend again.

A feeling of contentment washed over him, and this moment, this one little thing was greater than all of summer combined.

 


	5. Winter

William tried to visit the twins out in the woods as much as he could, eagerly watching Pine Tree change the forest from its summer glory to the rich browns of fall.

The days were filled with snuggles, and soon kisses.  William wasn’t sure if Pine Tree understood what dating was but in William’s mind they were boyfriends  He at least knew he loved the forest spirit.

He also knew Shooting Star didn’t approve.  He was sure he didn’t care that they loved each other, it was that she was feeling left out.

Then one day, after the first night frost he couldn’t fine his Pine Tree.

He spent the whole day searching for his love.  “William, why are you crying?”

He quickly wiped at his face and looked up at Shooting Star.  “I can’t find Pine Tree.”

“Oh, he’s sleeping.”  She shrugged.  “He sleeps in the winter like the forest.  He’ll wake up in the spring.  He always does.”

And thus starts the worst season  of William’s life.  His parents wouldn’t let him go into the woods after dark in the winter- having heard about the twins from years before.  

He would go to the park at the edge of the woods and stay out as long as he could with Shooting Star.  He cared about her, no doubt, it was just bothering him that she kept trying to get closer to him.  Closer like he and Pine Tree were.

“I am sorry Star I have to go, its getting too late.”  

The girl pouted at him and gave him a hug that lasted to long.  “Night then.  See you tomorrow.”

“If my parents will let me out.”

He found himself eagerly counting down the days until spring.  When he saw the first little bud coming up in his mother’s garden he took off for the woods.  “Pine Tree?!”  He called out.

He was answered by laughter and he took off after it.  He found his love dancing in a meadow, wildflowers coming up between his toes, climbing his legs to cover him.  “Pine Tree!”  He laughed, running and wrap him up in his arms, swinging him in a circle..

He was greeted with equal warmth in a sweet kiss.


	6. Spring Fever

Pine Tree was giggling as they pulled apart, it made William want to hug him tighter.  As he gazed into the creature’s eyes he could help but smile- which was quickly captured in another kiss, his love pressing up against him.  

 

And it didn’t seem like he was going to let go.

 

Both of them were laughing as the kiss broke.  His love was starting to nuzzle at his neck and pet his hair.  “Little bit of spring fever Pine Tree?”  He chuckled.

 

The other merely hummed in answer, wrapping his thin arms tighter around him.  “Mmmaaaybeee.”  

 

William’s heart thrilled.  After so long of not seeing Pine Tree the idea of… oh, oh wow…

 

He groaned as Pine Tree kissed him again and they fell back into the soft grass, tucked away deep in the woods for the rest of the day.  

 

William stared up at the bright blue sky with a dazed grin on his face, he laid bare in the warm sun, arms stretched out beside him, Pine Tree snuggled to his side.  This had to be a dream.  There was no way this was real.  He had dreamed it all up, it was impossible to be this happy.

 

He turned his head and what he saw was wonders.  The grass had grown tall and thick- he was sure it would come almost past his knees.  It was dotted with huge wildflowers, brightly colored and perfectly perfumed.  The ferns and underbrush had grown even more dense, shrubs sported bright shiny new leaves, and the wild berries were already heavy with fruit.  Where there were once large rocks there was not a heavy coating of moss.  Blooming vines climbed the trees, and to him they trees looked even taller… thicker.

 

Had they done this?

 

Well Pine Tree certainly, but what they did… had they brought such life here to the woods?

 

“Pine Tree,” he gently nudged the other, “look around.”

 

The forest spirit blinker blearily up at him then rolled onto his back and sat up.  His eyes went wide with shock and confusion.  “How?  It normally takes me most the spring to get one corner of the woods looking like this.  A SMALL corner…”

 

William sat up to and wrapped an arm around him.  Bright brown eyes turned to him, studying.  “You, it because of you.”

 

“I certainly can’t do THIS.  I think maybe its what WE did.”

 

A clover covered hand can up to caress his cheek, and William noted even the vines and flowers that dressed his lover were even brighter and greener.  “Like I said, because of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for my new story, The Old God, its coming soon...


	7. Home

That was how Shooting Star found them almost every evening, tucked away together in some quiet corner of the woods, laid out in the tall grass.  She wasn’t pleased.

 

They both felt bad that she felt left out but this was just something they couldn’t share with her.  William’s previous worries about some puppy love like infatuation, or Pine Tree not understanding what this all meant were forgotten.  

 

They loved each other.

 

Pine Tree loved him.

 

This summer was even more blissful than the last.

 

“I wish a never had to leave.”  He murmured one  August afternoon, burying his nose in Pine Tree’s brown locks, loving the scent that clung to him.  

 

“Then don’t, the forest has plenty of food to offer.  We can be together always.”  His lover sat up to smile down at him.  Always was a very long time to Pine Tree- not so much for William.  He would grow old while Pine Tree always remained as he was- sooner or later he would leave his love all alone.

 

He shook his head to clear those thoughts.  “And live where?  You know I am not like you, I can’t survive the elements like you.  A storm will sent me running back to the house.”

 

Pine Tree pouted at him, but seemed to be taking this concern seriously- thinking it over.  “You can hide in one of the caves.”

 

William frowned.  “How about something a bit more homey, something we both know where it is and feels safe and comfy?  And… and you could sleep there in the winters.  Its hard to be without you but I think it would be better if I actually knew where you were.”  

 

“I don’t like those human buildings.”  Pine Tree huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  William had to suppress an eyeroll, sometimes Pine Tree was such a child.

 

“I don’t mean like that.  You can effect how plants grow right?  Having something grow into the shape.”  Pine Tree gave him an odd look and said nothing.  William let the subject drop.

 

The next week when he came into the woods Pine Tree excitedly dragged him deep into the old growth, where the trees were thick and tall.  There under the grass covered roots of an old pine, hidden behind a drape of moss was a door like shape.

 

“Put your hand to it!”  William gave the other a dubious look and did as he was told.  It opened to him.

 

Under the great tree was a large space, tall enough William could stand straight.  The ground was pounded down smooth.  In the farthest corner there was a thick bed of leaves, the twisted roots that made up their walls had a little smattering of flowers, giving the place color.  A home, Pine Tree made him a home!!

 

“Oh Pine Tree I LOVE IT!”  He turned to sweep the other up into his arms, pressing sweet kisses to his cheek.

 

They spent the rest of summer and fall decorating it and getting things.  Pine Tree brought in a collection of pretty river rocks, setting them up on a roof come shelf.  William was a bit more practical, the first thing he brought was a thick warm blanket and a few pillows he found on clearance at the mall.  Pine Tree loved that blanket.  He got a table cloth to drop over a large root that acted like a table, and little plastic bowls for them- well him mostly- from the dollar store.

 

Soon followed by a few books, a deck of cards that he taught Pine Tree  and Star how to play on, a flashlight and lots of batteries, an umbrella.

 

It was one late fall day he wrecked through the woods, a gift under his arm for his lover- a book with pictures of forests all around the world- he knew Pine Tree would love it. He ducked into the entry, flicked on the flashlight and hung his umbrella on a little twig.  “Pine Tree-“  He stopped when he turned toward the bed of leaves.  

 

There snuggled under the blanket, hugging a pillow to his chest was Pine Tree, sounds asleep.  And William knew he would be for months now.  He swallowed back tears and moved to tuck the creature in, leaning down to give him a tender kiss.  “Sweet dreams Pine Tree.”  


	8. Don't You Dare

William spent the winter defying his parents orders to be home before dark and most of all stay out of the woods. He would go the moment the sun came up and check on his lover.  When he started to get dark he would wait for Shooting Star and they would sit together at the little makeshift table, talking and playing cards.  

 

When he really couldn’t sneak past his parents he stayed upstairs researching.

 

He would stay with Pine Tree if it was the last thing he did.  

 

Magic books, mythology, theology.  He would devour everything he could get his hands on.  Everything the book shops had, everything the library had, everything his allowance would let him buy.

 

Pine Tree had been human once too, there had to be a way for him to become like his love!  He just had to be sure- otherwise… he dreaded thinking about it.

 

When spring finally came he set his research aside for awhile.  Far more focused on Pine Tree being back, into spending his days in the woods, laying in the wild flowers and tall grass, and helping Pine Tree make the forest lush in their special way.

 

The time spent with the creature just reaffirmed his feelings, and his desire to stay with him.  It wasn’t long before the books were picked up again.

 

“So Pine Tree… I’ve been reading about something important…”

 

“What?”

 

“How to… how to be like you.”

 

“Don’t you dare!”  He jumped slightly at the growl.  “You… you’ll forget what you were before.  If you’re like me you’ll forget like me.  You’ll forget ME.”

 

His heart lurched.  Did Pine Tree not understand that if he didn’t do this then they would be separated?  And For Pine Tree it would be in the blink of an eye.  Even if he did forget at least they could get to know each other again!  He was certain that he would fall in love with Pine Tree over and over again, no matter WHAT he was- or became.

 

Even though Pine Tree had told him not to, it just spurred him to research more, to try harder.  He stayed up late, sometimes now sleeping at all.  He wasn’t eating as much as he should and his mother constantly had to stop his reading to make him come down to the kitchen.  Even at school he was reading his strange books.  

 

He shoved them into his bag the last day of school and hurried for the woods, eager to see his love.  It was a familiar path from the school to their home, nearly as familiar as the library of his house.  Clear and easy and yet…

 

William stumbled slightly.  He was so tired.  He leaned up against a tree and let his bag drop down, rubbing at his eyes.  He just couldn’t keep them open.

 

He… he would just sit for a bit and get some energy back.  He could take a nap when he got to their home.  He slowly lowered himself down and let his eyes fall shut.  He was soon dead to the world.

 

As his book bag became a pillow and he dreamed about warm forests, a sweet Pine Tree a hungry beast found an easy meal. 

 

He stood, brushing his bushy hair from his face and dusting off his black slacks.  Why was he in the forest?  He plucked his top hat up off the ground, carefully settling it into place before straightening his bow tie.

 

“William!”  He looked up, focusing a single gold eye on the flower covered little forest creature. He cocked his head to the side, carefully studying him.

 

The creature stopped, looking him up and down.

 

“William?”

 

“Cipher.”  He noted the forest spirit’s confused look.  “Bill Cipher, Master of the mind”

 

Pine Tree’s face fell, tears welling up in his eyes.  Why was he crying?  It caused Bill’s heart to ache.  He knew who he was, he knew it hurt to see him hurt- after all he knew lots of things.  He just didn’t know WHY.  “Pine Tree?”

 

The spirit lifted his head, eyes wide in shock.  “You remember my me?”  His voice was so small and meek.

 

Bill gave him a smile and opened his arms to him.  It was the right thing to do.  “How could I ever forget you?”

 

Pine Tree flung himself into Bill’s arms with a sob of relief, and Bill held him tight.  “You… you can stay here forever now can’t you?  Stay with ME?”

 

“Yes- forever.”  The warmth that flowed through him at the contact made him never want to leave.  He couldn’t remember why he felt these things but he was sure it would all come back to him.  

 

“Lets go home.”

 

Bill smiled down at him, twining their fingers together.  “Lets.”

 

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been fun to write and I hope you've all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> These are the things that happen when I work until midnight. I rather enjoy it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
